Why Certain Avatar Characters should be together
by avatarkataang
Summary: This is a collection of why certain people should be with one another! Zoph up!
1. Zutara

Hello. Welcome. Hi. Konechiwa. Ne-how. Hallo. Salut. Hola.

I've decided to write a little fun thing about why someone should like someone:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, Aang would have told Katara by now. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko+ Katara

Why Zuko and Katara should be together.

1. Rub it in Aang's face when he finds out.

2. Sexy pair. Ponytail and… hair loopies. Who wouldn't not like that?

3. Fire and Water. Together they can make one helluva team :D.

4. It is dangerous to be together. But hey, what's love without a few risks? That makes it only more... Romantic? Thrilling? Sexy?

5. Zuko will be able to protect Katara and share his love with her at the same time, a trait any 12-year old can't do. 0.0

6. The pair would be almost immortal 24/7. Zuko would be powerful at daytime, Katara would be powerful at night.

7. Did I mention that they would be sexy together?

8. They have both lost their mothers, and their fathers are both fighting in the war. They had both went through the same suffering as the other.

9. If the southern water tribe doesn't want them to be together, then Zuko would burn them. :P. Or at least plead with them or make an alliance or something…

10. Zuko needs to be loved. Mai just won't qualify like Katara. Seriously, think about it. Sharp knifes, working with someone who wants to kill their own brother, seriously.

11. If Zuko and Katara get together, Zuko would have most likely formed an alliance with Aang and Sokka. One less crazed firebender off their back!

12. S-E-X-Y.

13. Zuko is mature, while Aang is still just a kid. He takes actually takes things seriously.

14. Zutara. That's a nice, fun word to say! Zu-TARAAAAA. Zuta-ra. Zutar-a. Unlike Kataang, which is actually an Indian tribe or something, and unlike Zoph, which you may confuse with Soph. (Sokka Toph)

15. I don't think Katara wants to get into a relationship with a young, bald, 12-year old monk. But that's just me.

Katara: Heyyy! Aang is nice!

Me: Whatever you say, Katara…

16. Like a lot of people say, opposites attract. This would make a great place in Avatar World History. "The day Fire and Water get together." I can just see it now…

17.I forgot. Did I mention the word sexy?

18. The fire nation has cookies!

19.Imagine Katara in an air-temple outfit, just like Aang's. 0.0. Fire nation clothes would work MUCH better.

20. Do I have to say it? Fine… 'cough SEXY cough'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Katara+Aang!

Review! Or the fire nation wont give you cookies!


	2. Kataang

So…much…homework… uhghhhhh…

Kataang up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

(now to lean on the pair I _truly_ support. Hehehe… 0.0)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara+ Aang.

Why Katara and Aang should be together.

1. Katara was the first girl Aang had ever met. There is a rumor about love at first site.

2. This isn't really a reason, but… based on my watching of every single episode over twenty times now, and watching the Cave of Two Lovers for the INFINITE time (me love that eppie :D), I have concluded that Kataang will probably be the outcome. But Zutara stands a fairly good chance. I'd say the odds are 50/40/10 (the ten is Taang). But that's just me. No need to argue over this matter, Zutaraians and Kataangers! Fighting and flaming won't change anything in the series. We'll all have to just wait and watch. (sighs)

3. Aang will never be able to live without Katara. Think of all the things that he has done for her… (cough **fishing line necklace** cough **getting back necklace for Katara **cough)

4. Aang is HORRIBLE at hiding his feelings. HORRIBLE. HORRIBLE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE. It's a wonder Katara hasn't noticed yet. Soon he'll burst, in my opinion.

5. Not all the guys have to be taller then girls. Perhaps someday Aang will grow taller!

6. REPRODUCE. BABIES. S-E-X. THEY NEED IT. In order for the Avatar chain to continue, Aang must marry, or somehow find a group of lost airbenders… (I shall put this reason in for all the other girls that pair with Aang. 0.0)

7. I think that Toph is just going to call Aang twinkle-toes for the rest of his life if they marry. A name sticks to a person. Toph is more, how should I say it, "aggressive." Aang is the exact opposite, although his attitude starts to change dramatically during the recent episodes. I don't think that would fit very well, but we'll see.

8. Aang loves Katara. He very, truly, deeply loves her. At first it started as a crush, then it turns into love. Awwwww, so nice…

9. Gran Gran told Katara that their destinies were entwined. It could mean two things: 1. They are going to be friends or lovers forever. 2. Katara may somehow turn against Aang, and hunt him down. Their destinies would still be entwined. (I'll freak out if the ladder happens.) If you think about it, the first option is more likely to happen.

10. Who can resist puppy dog eyes? (jk.)

11. It is true that Taang may happen, and their age may differ by around 5 months, but seriously… first girl ever met, big fat crush turn into love, those signs mean _anything_?

12. Katara hugs Aang. And hugs him. And hugs him even more. Seroiusly. Does Toph ever hug Aang? She just uses his staff as nutcrackers.

13. Alright, I'll put this in layman's terms:

Katara is Aang's secret admirer

Aang is Katara's best friend

Katara is the only one who can stop the Avatar State

Aang's Avatar State is triggered by seeing something horrible, being in mortal danger, or someone else in mortal danger.

Katara knows the risks of trying to stop Aang, does it anyways

Aang is slowly realizing the Avatar State is more than it seems

Sokka says **_A giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly!_**

Wtf?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Either Taang, Suka, Zoph, or Yuokka. I haven't really decided yet.

Also, you may send in reasons for pairings, and I will be glad to post them up! You can also send in Kataang and Zutara reasons, I can edit. I'm not that dumb :D. (and yes I will put your name on the end. I will make sure to give credit. :X)


	3. TokoZophZuphTuko

Alright, it is time for TOKO! Yes I know fangirls, you will all be disappointed and kill me. SECURITY! AHHH

I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. TOO MUCH DAMN HISTORY! OMFG I HAVE SCHOOL AT 8 O'CLOCK. IMA GET LIKE 4 HOURS OF SLEEP. AHHHHH

So, in conclusion, I'll make this quick.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Sexiness isn't a reason to ship - it's all about character compatibility

baby! (and Toko has plenty of that)

2. A young, blind girl certainatly should tear Zuko away from his self pity for

long enough to show some compassion (and perhaps some protectiveness as well)!

3. Seeing her win through her struggles being blind should gain some serious

respect from Zuko because that's what he's going through - and Zuko can't be

with someone he doesn't respect! ;) ... if you've noticed as well... he really

doesn't respect many people, so that list is going to be horribly short. :D

4. She's got a good head on her shoulders, like Iroh. So she'd know how to

treat him when he gets in a mood (who am I kidding? He's always in a mood!)

5. Iroh said that she sounds a lot like him! (nudge, nudge... wink, wink).

6. They can both talk about coming from noble families but living on the harsh,

unforgiving Earth Kingdom wilderness...

7. He'd be very amused at her nicknames for the Avatar (and Katara, and Sokka

for that matter).

8. Not only would she put up with Zuko in his angsty moods, she'd also get his

mind off it. Most probably by grinding his face into the dirt... but she might

be able to make him laugh (that'd be a momentous occasion).

9. Who else would find Zuko calling Iroh and the White Lotus crew - "old

gasbags" - humerous? Well, maybe Sokka... but Sozu is just too disturbing.

10. Zuko doesn't relate very well with chicks (do I have to paint a picture here

- Jun, Katara, Song?) and Toph isn't that great with guys either (at least with

her you can chalk it down to inexperience). Together - they're a perfect blend

of faux pars and bizarre, yet painful courtship!

11. Who doesn't want to see Zuko as Toph's whipping boy? It'd be so demeaning to

him, but oh, the laughs we'd get!

12.Azula beat up on poor Zu-zu when he was little, it's only natural he'd pick

someone else to take her place... (since he's used to it and all) of course,

13.Toph would be a lot nicer than Azula... plus, just ask Aang - Toph's "cruel to

be kind" method actually works. Maybe she could beat some of that humility he

so badly needs out of him...

14. In some way, I'm sure Zuko would be more comfortable with someone who

couldn't actually see him. In case anyone hasn't noticed by season two, he's

kinda impersonal and guarded (as his scar brings him much shame since it was

his father who gave it to him... painful memories... all that stuff)

15. Both of them veiw people without bending as kind of weak and pathetic,

showing their intolerance and immaturity (in a sense). So, I'm sure they'd

have a good time picking on people like Sokka!

16. As far as age goes, what's a few years when it's the perfect love/hate

relationship? Plus, as stated above... Zuko's not exactly Mr Mature. That's

what he has Iroh for! (if anyone shipped Haru/Katara... same age difference.

Just wait till Toph's 14 too!)

17. Neither of them are particularly emotional (not on a Katara scale... but with

family issues, yeah), although I'm sure at Iroh's death, they'd have a large

degree of understanding.

18. Zuko would totally love her abrash "self-assuredness". Reminds him of

someone he knows... ;)

19. They're both sore losers, are frustrated that people assume they are weak and

have a bit of a short fuse. Who better to understand the boy hungering so

badly to be understood - then someone who is just like him?

20. "Uncle Iroh is often a balance for Zuko's anger" and so would Toph be.

21. However people like Katara and Mai would just add more fuel to the fire, so to

speak from lack of understanding him.

22.Katara is too emotional for him, and Mai isn't emotional enough (more like

barely breathing) - yet Toph is tough, yet can have a slightly guarded

emotional side, just like him.

23. The only two to have other identities (cough symbolism cough)

Other romantic pairings won't kill the Toko pairing. Zuko could have a fling

with Katara and Toph could have a moment with Sokka... and there would still be

a chance of them coming to their senses and realizing they're meant to be

together! Or having a close friendship to turn into something more... (unless

Zuko gets married or something... which I'm betting ain't gonna happen anytime

soon).

24. She's noble (not to mention rich) enough to be Fire Lady. Much better than

the (practically worthless) peasant Katara.

25. They're the two most rockin' characters on the show! Think of how

unstoppable they'd be together!

(Numbers 1-25 are all supplied by Jesus.Lives. :D)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(P.M. me if you want additional reasons for me to put on! This will be the ultimate... thing! xD P.M. me like crazy ppl!)

Next Chapter: Youkka


End file.
